Happy Days
by Lizzybug5
Summary: Liz Parker, an orphan, moves to the quiet town of Roswell where she falls in love with one of the most popular boys in school, Max Evans.****Chapter 17, epilogue, and thank yous!! Please leave tons of FB. Thanks for reading! ****
1. Default Chapter

"Happy Days"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Jason Katims, UPN, Melinda Metz, and so on.  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my fic. This is one of the first one's I've written, and the first series one, so if it sucks please tell. I'd love to hear what you think of the story, and how you think it can be improved. Also please do not post this fic anywhere w/out my permission.  
  
  
  
"You're total is in the black book. Pay at the counter when you're ready." I told the happy family before turning to go. Here I was waiting tables in Little Rock, Arkansas. No matter how awful my life was, I knew that somehow it'd get better. I knew this wasn't the place for me, and I knew I'd be leaving it. My parents died along time ago, and I was left an orphan. I went from foster home to foster home where I was constantly kicked out. It wasn't that I was a bad kid, It was just I didn't fit in. "Liz, get your butt over to table 9!" An angry voice growled pulling me out of my reverie. "Now!" He barked. I turned towards him glaring. "That's it! I'm leaving right now! No more Little Rock, Arkansas. I'm gonna take my beat up car and my pay check and leave."  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
Liz Parker walked into her new school apprehensively. Why she had chosen to move to Roswell, New Mexico was beyond her. She just somehow felt drawn there. Most girls given the opportunity to pick up their bags and move anywhere they wanted to begin a new a life would chose LA or New York, but not her. She was much more of a small town girl. She walked over to her locker and started putting her books that she didn't need in it. She glanced down at her schedule. Her first class was biology. She smiled. She had always liked science and was looking forward to that class. She entered the classroom and looked around. There was a brown almost black haired guy wearing a letterman jacket. She glanced at him and smiled though he didn't see her. For some reason she felt herself liking him. That wasn't good. If she became attached, she'd be weak and more reluctant to leave Roswell when it was time. She didn't plan on staying here very long. Now that she was out of Little Rock and on her own nothing would keep her from traveling and seeing the world. That was her biggest dream, and nothing would stop her from accomplishing it.  
  
Max grinned at the blonde haired cheerleader standing next to him. "So you're on for Friday after the game right?" He asked as leaned in for a kiss. "Ya, I've course. I mean my parents will be gone all night getting wasted at some dinner party so there will be nothing stopping me." "Good," he muttered in her ear as he began kissing her neck. The bell rang and he took his seat. That's when he noticed the new girl in class. She had brown hair and by the way she dressed he could tell she definitely didn't have a lot of money. He turned back towards the teacher already positive she wasn't his type of girl. He only dated the elite people in school, and she definitely wasn't one of them, but for some reason he felt himself being drawn to her. Shaking it off he reached under the table and grabbed Tracy's hand to reassure himself that there was nothing about that brunette he liked.  
  
Later that afternoon Max and Alex were sitting on the bleachers in the gym watching the cheerleaders practice. "Tracy's definitely hot, Max. You choose well," Alex said not taking his eyes off of the cheerleaders. Max smiled. "Ya she definitely is pretty." "So is Maria. I mean what do you think of her, Max?" Alex asked. "I think she is definitely a 10." Max said as he looked her up and down. "Yup a 10 for sure." Alex glared at Max pretending to be mad. "Hey don't go hitting on my girlfriend!" "Why? Scared of the competition?" Max teased before standing up and walking down to the basketball court. Practice was over. Alex followed him and ran over to Maria picking her up and swinging around in the air. "You look cute in these clothes," he whispered in her ear. "Thanks, but I feel really yucky. I am in a major need of a shower."  
  
Kyle was leaning against his car waiting for Michael to show up. They were supposed to be at work in ten minutes, and there was no way they were going to make it. Finally Michael came jogging up. "Sorry, Man. Mr. Seligman kept me after to talk about something." "Look, Mikey G., we're supposed to be at work in seven minutes, and we aren't gonna make it. You know how Bruce gets when we're late." He got in the car and started the engine. Michael shrugged. "He won't fire us. I mean who else would work for him at a grocery store for God's sake?" "Just be prepared is all I'm saying." They arrived at Bruce's Grocery Store located on the bad side of town, parked the car, and got out to go complete their shifts so they'd earn a little bit of money.  
  
TBC 


	2. Happy Days pt. 2

"Happy Days" pt. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Jason Katims, UPN, Melinda Metz, and so on.  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my fic. This is one of the first one's I've written, and the first series one, so if it sucks please tell. I'd love to hear what you think of the story, and how you think it can be improved. Also please do not post this fic anywhere w/out my permission.  
  
Later that night Isabel was sitting on her bed painting her toenails and talking on the phone to her friend, Tess. "So anyway Michelle said that the new girl is a real scum. I mean we're talking major poverty." Isabel chatted away. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Hold on, Tess," She said as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand and walked to her door to open it. Max was standing there. She glared at him annoyed. "What do you want? I'm on the phone!" "I know! I was going to wait till you got off, but God knows how long that would take! Listen, Izzy can I talk to you?" She sighed. "I guess." Her attention was once again focused on the phone. "Look Tess I gotta go, but I'll call you later. Ok well bye!" She hung up the phone and put her hands on her hips. "Explain." Max sat down on her bed and began playing with his fingers nervously. "You know the new girl?" Isabel nodded her head. "She's in my bio class and one minute I'm talking to Tracy and the next I'm feeling something weird. It was some strange spark or something. I don't understand it though because I mean look at the new girl." Isabel nodded her head. "Ya well why come to me about your love life?" Max blushed. "The new girl is not part of my love life!" Isabel smirked. "Fine!" Max threw his hands up in the air with exasperation and stormed out of Isabel's room.  
  
Max walked back to his room and turned on his cd player. He hit play and Counting Crows began to fill the air. He sighed and sat down on his bed. Why he of all people would be having girl problems? I mean come on, this should be really easy to solve. Tracy is beautiful and was really into him while Liz was trailer trash and probably doesn't even know he existed. If she did she probably wasn't even interested in him. I mean think about it, if some popular guy walks up to some nobody they're bound to think that the popular guy is messing with them…..right? 


	3. Happy Days pt. 3

"Happy Days" pt. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They all belong to Jason Katims, UPN, Melinda Metz, and so on.  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my fic. This is one of the first one's I've written, and the first series one, so if it sucks please tell. I'd love to hear what you think of the story, and how you think it can be improved. Also please do not post this fic anywhere w/out my permission.  
  
The next day at school Max got the courage to sit next to Liz in biology. "Hi. You're new right?" He said. "Ya," Liz smiled at him politely but made no attempt to continue the conversation. Nervously playing with his fingers Max tried again. "So where are you from?" She tucked her hair behind her ear. She was so used to playing it cool. She really hoped that Max didn't notice she was nervous. "I'm from Little Rock, Arkansas." She laughed. "I know what you're probably thinking, and yes it is pretty cheap." "Oh," was all he could muster. Deciding he should make an attempt to continue the conversation he asked yet another question. "So what brings you to Roswell. I mean Little Rock is kinda far away…." Liz shrugged. "I guess I just needed a change of scenery." Max looked at her questioningly. "I'm an orphan. There's really no job or other restrictions keeping me in one place," she explained. "I'm really sorry. You're probably really tired of hearing that since a lot of people probably say that to you, but I really am sorry." She smiled. "Thank, Max. That means a lot to me." "You're welcome." He smiled back and for a few moments they were the only people in the world, and the only thing that mattered was staring into eachother's eyes and reading eachother's souls.  
  
Tracy saw Max and was going to walk up to him when she noticed he seemed to be having a very deep conversation with that new brown haired trailer trash girl. Scrunching her face up in disgust at the thought of her boyfriend cheating on her with that loser, she marched up to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Max what is going on?" She practically yelled. Max turned his attention to the upset blonde cheerleader standing next to him. "Nothing, Tracy. I was just being nice to Liz. She's new." He explained. "Since when are we nice to those types of people?" She asked. She turned her attention to Liz. "No offense." Liz glared at Tracy. "Whatever. I don't really care what you think of me." Liz glanced at Max. "Bye, Max. It was nice talking to you." With that Liz walked away.  
  
Michael was waiting for Kyle at his locker. The hall was deserted. Most people were probably at lunch. Kyle said he would be a few minutes late to lunch. He had told Michael to go ahead and eat, but Michael didn't really want to. He didn't want to have to go into the lunchroom by himself and be teased by Max and Alex's type of group so he had told Kyle he'd wait here for him. He didn't expect one of the cheerleaders to be walking down the hall towards him let alone stop in front of him. He suddenly realized how pretty she was. He didn't think he'd be able to talk any in front of her which shouldn't be a problem since she probably wasn't interested in talking to him. Little did he expect her to ask him a question, which she currently was doing. "Huh?" He asked feeling really stupid. "You're leaning against my locker." She said agitated. "Oh. Sorry." He scooted over and tried not to stare at her as she turned the dial on her lock, got her books out of her locker, and walked down the hall never giving him a second glance.  
  
TBC 


	4. Happy Days pt. 4

"Happy Days" pt. 4  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to write a review. I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much they've helped me with writing this chapter. Please continue to R/R.  
  
Also I'm really sorry about how short the chapters are. I'm really busy & I don't do well with writing long chapters.  
  
One last thing before I continue on with the story. I just wanted to clear afew things up. By the end of the story the following couples will be together (Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Tess/Kyle, and Isabel/Alex.) None of them are together right now. The following characters are popular. (Max, Isabel, Maria, Tess, and Alex) The following are not popular (Kyle, Michael, and Liz.) Ok, I hope that helped a little. Now onto the story.  
  
  
  
Isabel leaned against some random locker waiting for Tess to get out of class. Bored, Isabel took a mirror out of her purse to check her makeup. This was definitely one of those situations where she could use her time wisely. She reached into her purse to get some lip gloss out. "Strawberry is much better…" she murmured to herself as she let the grape lip gloss fall to the bottom of the Kate Spade bag she carried. She quickly applied the pink, shimmering gloss to her lips. Once again she checked her reflection. "Ya my time is definitely being used wisely," she thought to herself just as she spotted Tess coming out of the room. "So tell me. Why were you being kept in there so long?!" Isabel urgently asked as she and Tess began walking down the hall. "I don't know exactly. It was something about teaming up with this guy to paint murals on the wall in C Building. It was no biggie." She shrugged to emphasize her point. "So who is the guy you're gonna work with?" Isabel asked wondering if she should be jealous or not. Tess shrugged yet again. "Some guy named Kyle." "Kyle Princeton?" Isabel asked. "No, God knows if I was working with Kyle Princeton, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now. I think he's Kyle Valentine or something like that. Isabel thought for a minute. She knew that name sounded familiar to her. She just couldn't figure out where she'd heard it before. Suddenly it came to her. "Tess, the Kyle you're gonna work with is one of the poor people from the bad side of town. He's in my bio class…I think." "Oh." Tess said sadness evident in her voice.  
  
Alex scanned the packed lunch room. Where were all of his friends? Suddenly he remembered that Max was supposed to be helping the new girl catch up in bio or something like that. A frown became present on Alex's face. Max was his best friend, and now he didn't know who to sit with. Suddenly he spotted a guy on the team. Alex started across the room at a fast pace hoping to not loose sight of James, his teammate. Now watching where he was going, he ran into someone. "Sorry.." he mumbled not bothering to look at the person he ran into. He kept on walking until he realized someone was calling his name. He recognized that voice. Turning around, he saw a slightly agitated Isabel Evans standing afew feet away. He realized that it was Isabel Evans he had run into. "Shit…" He murmered to himself. Of all the people to run into, why her?  
  
"Okay so you look at the rings in the stem to see if it's a monocot or dicot…right?" Liz asked Max. Max nodded. "Ya that's all there is to it. If for some reason you can't tell by the stem, look at the number of petals." She nodded. This was easy. It wouldn't take her long to catch up. She didn't mind spending her lunch time working on biology though, especially not since the teacher designated Max to help her. She was grateful for whatever being helped to make Max get good grades in bio thus having him be told to help her catch up. "Okay, well I think you're caught up on that lab." Max said afew minutes later when Liz had completed the worksheet. Liz nodded. "Thanks, Max." He smiled. "No problem." She reached out and touched his arm. "No, I seriously mean it. I mean, I'm sure there are other ways you'd rather spend your lunch time than helping me make up class work." He for some reason didn't pull away. He liked the feel of her hand lying gently on his arm. "No, it seriously ok." He finally said. She smiled at him indicating the conversation was over, and he could leave. However neither one of them made any move to exit the room. 


	5. Happy Days pt. 5

"Happy Days" part 5  
  
Author's Note: Once again I want to thank everyone for their feedback. I love reading people's thoughts on my story. It warms heart to know that ya'll take the time to write a sentence or two about my story. It really means a lot to me.  
  
I'm not sure where exactly I want this story to go. I need help getting all of the couples together. If you have any ideas for the story, email them. Behr_delicious@yahoo.com. I'd really appreciate it if you did.  
  
Last I'd like to warn ya'll that there are afew cuss words in this part. I know most of ya'll don't care, but I just feel the need to tell ya before hand.  
  
Take Care,  
  
Liz  
  
Liz sat in a booth at the popular alien themed restaurant. She had a chocolate milk shake sitting next to her, but it was untouched. She couldn't stop thinking about Max. She knew it was crazy for her to constantly be picturing him in her mind, but she couldn't help it. He was adorable and though he was popular, he didn't act like all of those other jocks she was all too familiar with. She shuddered at the thought of how they had treated her back in Little Rock. Why was this burden on her? What did she do, to deserve such awful treatment and to not have a parent? She was used to being alone by now, but that didn't mean she ever liked it. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the ringing which indicated a new customer had come in. Even if she had heard it, she probably wouldn't glance up to see who it was. They were all the same. Little did she expect the person to be Max and even she even less imagined he'd choose to walk up to her booth and ask to sit down. "Huh?" she asked pulling herself at her daydreams. "I asked if I could sit here," Max repeated laughing. Liz smiled. "Sure, I mean if you want to that is." Max sat down across from her. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "It's just…I'm not exactly your type…" she muttered. "Look, Liz, I'm not really picky on 'status.' Ok well technically, I used to talk to the more affluent people of the school, but then I met you and something changed. I realized money and clothes aren't what's important, it's the person's attitude towards life that really matters." She smiled loving the words that were coming out of his mouth. For some reason…they seemed to good to be true. He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "Liz Parker, I broke up with Tracy to be with you. Will you do me the honor of being my girl friend?" "Of course!" She was so excited. It was a dream come true. She, Liz Parker, finally had something good happen to her.  
  
Suddenly Liz sat up in bad covered in sweat. "It was just a dream," she muttered as she crawled out of bed and into her kitchen to get some water. She should have known it wasn't true, but it felt so real. She quickly gulped the water down before making her way back to her bed.  
  
Max pulled into Buckley Point with Tracy in the passengers seat. He took a spot near the edge of and cut the engine. He undid his seat belt and turned his body so that he was facing Tracy. "I had a good time tonight…" he told her grinning as he leaned into kiss her. "Me too.." she said giggling as she greedily excepted his kiss. They began making out until afew minutes later when Tracy pulled away. "What's up, Tracy?" Max asked confused. Just afew seconds ago, she seemed more than eager to touch him and now she'd barely look at him. "It's fun, Max. I enjoy going out with you, but its not real." "What do you mean?" Max asked even more confused. "You don't love me. You like that new trailer trash girl!" Max was astonished. Where the hell did she come up with the idea of him liking Liz?" "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked. Tears were now running down her face, and she angrily wiped them away. "You do! You are so in love with her, and its not even funny! God, Max, don't even try and deny it. You were with her during lunch today! How stupid do you think I am? Wouldn't you realize, I'd find out?!" Max glared at her. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I was helping her catch up in bio. That's all that happened." "No, it wasn't! Cammie told me she walked by the bio room during lunch and she saw ya'll sitting there staring at eachother like a couple of love sick puppies!" Max didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny that he was sitting there staring at Liz because he was. He had spent longer in the bio room than he could have. "Fine, I'll take you home," he mumbled as he turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot at a fast pace. All he wanted to do was get Tracy out of his car as soon as possible. Afew minutes later, he pulled up infront of her house. He cut the engine, but she didn't bother to make a move of leaving the car. "Its over isn't it?" she finally asked. Max nodded. "But it was fun while it lasted. See ya, Tracy." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and watched her get out of the car and climb the steps to her home where he still sat there and watched her go inside. He sat there until he saw her bedroom light go on and afew minutes later turn off.  
  
TBC 


	6. Happy Days pt. 6

"Happy Days" part 6  
  
Hi everyone! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this. There is no exscuse and I am very sorry. I hope you enjoy this part. Ok….so to make afew things clear about this section. The Tess paragraph along with the Kyle on take place at night. The Max paragraph is the day after the breakup and takes place during school.  
  
Tess was at home pampering herself. Not only did she feel she needed to look her best, but after finding out who her art partner was she needed some major cheering up! She had gone home and searched through her numerous amounts of bath items. Deciding roses would be the best scent to go with, she filled her bath up with rose scented bubble bath. While the bath was filling, she had gone back to her room and taken all of her candles into the bathroom so she could arrange them all over the room to hopefully help with the mood. "Music…." She muttered noting that was what she needed to deal with next. She got her cd player and all of her cds and brought them into her spacious bathroom. Finally it seemed it was time for her to get into the bathtub and relax. She stepped into the toasty water one leg at a time letting her body get used to it before she just sank in under the bubbles.  
  
"Do you have any coupons sir?" Kyle asked in a monotone voice as he scanned the last item. The man shook his head. "Ok well then you're total will be $88.67." "I don't have that kinda money!" The man bellowed. Kyle tried not to grimace. He should be used to dealing with these types of people. After all they were the only type who would go to this grocery store on this side of town. "You can charge it," Kyle finally said. "No credit card. What the hell do you think I am? Some Microsoft executive?" The man screamed. "No, sir I wasn't implying that at all. Since it seems you can't afford to buy all these groceries right now, maybe you should reconsider what you need." The man was silent for a moment as if considering the options. "Everything there I need!" Kyle nodded. "I'll get my manager to come out here, and we'll see what we can do." Kyle didn't bother to mention that dunkaroos and five Hershey's bars were not necessities. Afew minutes later, Bruce walked over looking rather agitated at the idea of being interrupted. "What is it Valenti?" He asked. "This guy says he needs all of these items, but he doesn't have the cash to pay for them." Kyle quickly informed Bruce. Bruce looked the man up and down before replying. "How much you got?" The man opened his wallet and quickly began counting. Kyle guessed that the man was intimidated by Bruce thus he wasn't yelling. "$50.98"  
  
The day after Max and Tracy broke up, the whole school was talking about that. As Max walked down the halls, person after person came up to him wanting to know why he broke up with Tracy (a cheerleader). "Hey, Max, don't you see. She's like hot and shit!" Ryan Monroe told him. "I mean…did you like do it so us regular guys would get a shot and getting her body?" Max frowned. "Ryan, leave her alone." Ryan shrugged. "Whatever you say, bro!" Max watched Ryan walk off before quickly making his way to the bio room. He needed to get away from all the chaos. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? This happened every time he broke up with someone, and he was tired of it. He expected to be alone when he entered the classroom, but he wasn't. Liz Parker was there as well. 


	7. Happy Days pt. 7

"Happy Days" part 7  
  
OMG..I am a horrible person. I could tell you that I haven't updated this fic because real life got in the way, but then that would be lying. I have been busy with life stuff..but I still could've found time to write this. There is no excuse for not updating this earlier and I'm sorry.  
  
You are some of the best people. You take the time to leave comments about my story and it is you, that I continue to write this for. I know my updates are really rare and far apart. I also realize that my chapters are really short and that must get annoying. I just want to thank you for continuing to read this. Ya'll are the best!  
  
Roswellsgrrrl- Michael is in this part( I am sorry I haven't had him in here for along time. I hadn't realized I hadn't added him in awhile. To be honest, I'm not a huge Michael fan so I guess that is part of the reason why I neglect him. I'll try to do better though.  
  
Roswellsgurl- This chapter is for you. What you wrote made me so happy.  
  
Once again thanks everyone for the feedback. I really appreciate it, and I will try to do better at updating this.  
  
On to the story...  
  
"Liz," Max said once he knew that she realized he had entered the room. "What are you doing here, Max?" Liz asked. It seemed odd that a member of the elite group would spend their free time in a lab of all places. Then again this was Max, and he didn't act like all the other jocks she had encountered before. Though he did sport the letterman jacket, he didn't act arrogant like his friends. He was sweet and sincere and actually acknowledged that other people outside of his inner circle existed. She smiled at the thought of what a great person Max was. Realizing this was why she was smiling caused her to frown however. She couldn't have a crush on Max. She just couldn't. She just had to keep telling herself that becoming attached was dangerous. The more she liked him and the closer she got to him, the harder it would be to leave. She knew she'd have to leave eventually and she didn't want anything to keep her here. She didn't want any distractions. She just wanted to get an education and leave. That's all she really wanted. Falling in love was not on her agenda. Nope..that wasn't her plan. Most girls dreamed of beautiful weddings and a wonderful husband, but not Liz. She had other plans. "Liz.Liz..Liz!" Max kept calling her name only to have her not respond. In order to pull her out of her reverie, he had to gently shake her. "What?" Liz asked slightly dazed. "Where were you?" "Huh?" Liz asked confused. "Were you in outer pace or something? I kept on calling your name and you didn't answer." "No, I was just thinking," was her reply. Liz then remembered she wanted to know why he was in here. "Max, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be socializing with the rich and famous?" Max couldn't help but laugh at her harsh but true reference to his friends.  
  
Michael was sitting on a bench outside. Kyle was spending his lunchtime preparing for some project he had to do. It was something about painting a mural. Michael didn't really care though so he didn't pay a lot of attention to Kyle when Kyle described it. Michael opened his lunch sack and took out an apple. After sitting there for awhile quietly eating his apple, he felt a presence approach him. Expecting the person to be Kyle, he greeted his friend without turning around. "Hey, Kyle." He heard a giggle and turned around surprised to see the cheerleader from the other day. He scowled. Why was she here. "Can I help you?" He muttered. "Rude much!" She said still laughing. He ignored her comment and took another bite out of his apple. She sat down next to him though he didn't recall inviting her. "Your name is Michael right?" She asked. "Ya..what's it to you?" He replied as he stood up ready to leave. She didn't reply so he began to walk away. "Wait.Michael," she called out to him. She seemed so sincere and vulnerable that Michael couldn't help but stop, turn around, and offer her his full attention. "I need some help." Michael stared at her waiting for her to continue. She took a nervous gulp of air before continuing. "Mr. Callaway said you'd be just the person to help me. Will you?" 


	8. Happy Days pt. 8

"Happy Days" part 8  
  
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the feedback. I yearn for it and love it and appreciate it.etc( I meant to update last weekend, but I'm gonna use the famous words and say something came up. I'm not lying either. Something really did come up. I hope ya'll have a super Labor Day weekend.and for the record and my satisfaction I'm gonna tell ya'll that today is birthday. I'm not lying either. It really is.  
  
Michael was dumbfounded. This bouncy, peppy girl who was completely gorgeous and totally out of his league was asking for his help. Sure it was because a teacher told her he'd be the guy to help (him.as in Michael Geurin?!) He couldn't help but smile. This was amazing. He paused for a second. Nothing amazing ever happened to him. This was too surreal. Should he be cautious? I mean just because she said Mr. Callaway said he could help, didn't mean that the teacher actually said that. Infact the more he thought about it, the more unlikely it seemed. Maybe she was just trying to mess with him. Why couldn't these rich, preppy snobs stop bothering the 'poor pathetic' people of the school? Why? He remembered that she was standing there waiting for an answer. Remembering this caused him to frown. "What do you need help with?" He barked at her trying not to look he cared though in reality he cared. He cared a lot. Maria was really nervous. She could tell this guy didn't want her there and to be honest she didn't want to be there. She really needed help though, and if wanted to go to the party this weekend, she had to get help. There was no way her mother would let her out of the house without the problem resolved. She breathed some fresh air hoping to look calm and slightly intimidating. "I need some help with my calculus. Mr. Callaway said that you're really good with it though you don't apply yourself," she laughed. "I could really use the help, and I'm willing to pay you."  
  
Kyle Valenti stuffed his beat up notebook into his cheap looking backpack and started to walk down the hall to find Michael. There was only ten minutes left of lunch, but he figured he would try to find him anyway. As he turned the corner that lead to the main entrance, he spotted a girl decked out in a cheerleading uniform. She was talking to her friend and seemed rather excited because her blonde curls kept bouncing. Kyle chuckled quietly to himself. She looked really cute, but it was unlikely that she would even glance at him. He sighed. Life was so unfair! To his astonishment she turned around and called his name. He instantly stopped. "Ya?" He asked trying not to look too flustered. "I'm Tess Harding," she explained. Kyle held his hand out to shake hers but she glared at him and continued talking. He shuddered. It was as if she was afraid she would get infected if she came into any contact with his body. "And?" He asked suddenly impatient and irritated. "We're supposed to work on the mural together.you know for art?" He nodded but didn't reply. She didn't seem to notice. "Anyway I thought we should get together at five this afternoon to prepare for it. I have cheer practice till then." He didn't say anything, but she didn't seem to care. She had turned her back on him and was talking to her friend yet again. Afew minutes later Tess turned back around and glared. "Bye!" She told him hinting that it was time for him to leave. 


	9. Happy Days pt 9

"Happy Days" part 9  
  
Author's note: Thanks for behring w/ me. Ya'll rock! For those who were wondering, I know my chapters are super short, but I can't write long ones very well. I know it sucks, and I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll get an update out in a week or two. I hope you enjoy this part and don't kill me if you don't like the end of it. Thing s will get better. Btw I am going to have a friendship form between Michael and Liz. Thanks to the person who suggested it. I really appreciate it when you tell me what you want to happen. It means a lot and helps with writer's block. Ok.once again thanks.  
  
Isabel Evans tapped her fingers on the hood of the jeep as she impatiently waited for her brother to get there. "What is taking him so long?" she muttered to herself as she glanced at her watch. School had been over for a half an hour yet he wasn't at his car. Football practice wasn't until 5, so why he wasn't at the car was a mystery to her. Finally she spotted him walking across the parking lot. He seemed to be in no hurry, and that pissed her off even more. "Where the hell have you been" She barked as soon as he was in hearing range. "I had stuff to do," he said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Like what?" asked Isabel as she slid into the passenger seat. Turning on the engine and carelessly roaring out of the parking lot at a high speed, he ignored her. "Max!" she screeched. If there was one thing Isabel couldn't stand, it was being ignored. "God, shut up Isabel!" He yelled at her. "I don't have to tell you everything!" She glared at him and spent the rest of the car ride staring out the window. Whatever he was keeping from her must not be good, and she was determined to find out what it was.  
  
Liz Parker leaned against the counter at the popular alien-themed restaurant. All of her customers were fine right now, and she had all ready cleaned the counter so she had afew minutes to herself. Those few minutes were cut short by the familiar ding of someone entering the Crashdown. She looked up, and her eyes met with a guy's who looked ot be about her age. Wiping her hands on her apron she approached him. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Ya, I need a job. Do you have any available." She smiled at him. "I'm nothing but a waitress. I however can give you an application for you to fill out and give to the owner." He nodded and she went into the backroom to get an application. She handed it to him, and he quickly thanked her. He left without a backward glance.  
  
Alex walked into the Crashdown. He was supposed to meet Max here before football practice. He went ahead and grabbed a booth though he was early. Afew minutes later Max walked in. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that every girl in the Crash looked at Max with adoration. Girls were always gaping at Max but now that he was single they looked at him even more. They somehow thought they had a chance with him. Alex shook his head at their stupidity. They'd never have a chance with him. Max sat down across from Alex and smiled at his friend. "What's up?" he asked. "Not much. You realize how many girls were staring at you when you came in here?" Alex asked. Max shrugged his shoulders. "So I got a fan club?" Alex laughed. "Man you're lucky." "How so?" "You got enough girls to sleep with a different one every night and still have more." Max laughed. "Maybe I'll have to use that to my advantage." "I would," Alex replied. "Hey you know that new waitress? She goes to our school right?" Alex asked. Max turned around to see who Alex was talking about and nodded. "Ya. She's in my biology class. Why?" "No paticular reason. I was just wondering. I've heard she's easy though I don't know who'd do her. She's as ugly as shit." Max laughed and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Little did Max know that Liz Parker heard their entire conversation. 


	10. Happy Days pt 10

"Happy Days" part 10  
  
Author's note: wow.part 10. We're in double digits now.heehee! I'm gonna warn you that this chapter is really short.as in super short even for me, but I'm in a hurry and I wanted to update so here it is. Sorry guys! I also wanted to thank everyone for reading. I love having you comment. I want to especially thank Roswellpixiechick for reading this. Thanks so much for sticking w/ it(  
  
  
  
Michael tapped his fingers on the dirty counter at the grocery store. He was having a momentary break since no one was checking out right now. He thought about earlier that day. He had gone to the Crashdown looking for a job. He really didn't want to work there because of all the people his age that hung out there and were bound to torment him. There were only however afew places in town that would hire minors, and he needed the money. He'd just have to suck it in, and deal with the jokes and comments that people would say to him. That is.he'd only have to deal with that stuff if he did get the job, and he desperately needed it. Tess stood on the stoop outside of the Evan's home. She had just rung the door bell and was impatiently waiting for Isabel to answer the door. They were supposed to go to the mall this afternoon. Isabel sighed angrily. She hated being forced to wait on others. Finally Isabel came to the door. "What took you so long?!" Tess barked as she began walking to her silver 2002 Z3 convertible. "Sorry. I had to do my makeup," Isabel explained though it was obvious she wasn't very sorry. "Whatever," Tess replied as she got into the car. She quickly turned the engine on and sped out of the driveway and onto the street heading in the direction of the mall. Liz felt tears come to her eyes, but she angrily wiped them away. She would not become weak and let others see her cry. She scolded herself for being stupid enough as to believe that Max Evans was different from the rest of them. She was wrong, and she knew that now. It still hurt though, and no matter how much she wanted to avoid him, she still had to wait on his table. Taking a deep breath and counting to three, she made her way over to where he and Alex sat chatting. "What can I get ya'll?" she asked trying to hide any emotion. "Hey Liz!" Max greeted her with a smile. She answered with a curt hi when really all she wanted to do was to slap him. How could he pretend he didn't just make fun of her? "Ummm.I want the galaxy burger and a coke. Please make it fast too." Alex told her with a smirk on his face. Max ordered the same thing, and Liz quickly walked away from their table without a backward glance. 


	11. Happy Days pt 11

"Happy Days" part 11  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone!!!! I just wanted to thank you for your support. It means a lot to me. I especially want to thanks roswellpixiechick for sticking with me. I've decided to continue..and hoping that updates will be more frequent, I have decided to post when to expect the next update. I also really trying to lengthen the chapters. I suck at writing long chapter, but I'm gonna try. Thanks so much, and at the bottom will be the date to expect the next update.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Michael Guerin flipped the meat patty expertly. "Its done, Liz," he called to the brunette waitress as he put the meat in between a bun and quickly topped it with lettuce, tomato, and onions. Liz had called him a week earlier to tell him, the job was available if he wanted it. Michael eagerly accepted. He need the money really badly, and little did he know by taking the job, he'd gain a friend. In the past week he and Liz had grown really close. It surprised him because the only person he ever really opened up to was Kyle. Liz just seemed to understand, and she didn't judge him. It wasn't one-sided either. Liz found herself laughing and joking around with Michael. It felt good, and she was grateful for his friendship. A little voice in the back of her head warned her about getting attached, but for the first time in her life, she ignored it. Spending time with Michael helped to keep her mind off of Max. She had given him the cold shoulder ever since his conversation with Alex. Apart of her hoped Max only said that to look cool in front of his football buddy, but that part of her was stupid. That part hoped and probably always would that someday Prince Charming would come and sweep her off her feet. "Hey you want some coffee?" Michael asked coming up behind her. Liz jumped surprised and then giggled once she realized it was Michael. "Hey, and ya coffee would be great." Michael poured her a cup and took one for himself too. "So a penny for your thoughts?" She blushed embarrassed. "Not really. I was just thinking about stuff in general." Though she had grown to like Michael a lot, she didn't feel comfortable explaining her feelings for Max. She felt like it was too personal and once she admitted she like him out loud, it would become real. "Ok..cool," Michael replied as he sat down on a bar stool. He didn't push her. Instead he sat there sipping his coffee.  
  
Kyle Valenti sat in one of the many hallways in West Roswell High School, and preceded to pain the apple Tess had drawn red. This was their third get together to work on the mural. She wasn't that bad when her friends weren't around, so the time was going by faster than Kyle thought it would. Infact he was having fun. Tess was sitting about five feet away drawing a picture of a textbook on the wall. She hummed quietly while she drew. After a few minutes, she glanced a Kyle to see how he was doing. She suddenly noticed, that he didn't look that bad. If he had new clothes and a better haircut, he'd be cute. She thought a minute before deciding that she would take it upon herself to turn this boy into the next Max Evans. Tess began to giggle.  
  
Alex knocked on the Evan's doorbell for the third time in five minutes. He was supposed to meet Max here. He had called afew minutes ago, and Max said it'd be all right. He needed to talk to Max. Maria had just broken up with him, and he needed some advice. He had never been the victim of a breakup, and now that he was, he had no idea how to handle it. A few minutes later Isabel opened the door. She was dressed in a tight white shirt that was semi see through, and a short black skirt causing Alex to feel his pants tightening. "Oh crap," he thought to himself. He quickly changed postions as he spoke. "Hey Isabel. Is Max here?" Isabel smiled at him in return. "No, he went to the Crashdown to get some pie. He said he'd be back in a few minutes and to entertain you till then." Alex gulped nervously. Since when did he have the hots for Isabel Evans?  
  
Was this a little better? I think I may have rushed things. Anyway.I tried to make it longer. I'm a busy girl so don't expect the update until Sunday at the latest. 


	12. Happy Days pt 12

"Happy Days" part 12 Disclaimer: The song is not owned by me. It belongs to Bruce Springsteen and is called "Dancin' in the Dark" if you're interested.  
  
Author's Note: hey!!! Wow! Look at me..I'm updating.EARLY!!! I wanna wish ya'll a happy belated Thanksgiving (even if you're not American). I'm sorry if this part sucks.We had this really important football game last night, and we were obviously the better team, but the first half sucked.and we lost. I live in an area where football is more than a game.and I'm upset, but oh well, I'll get over it. This part goes out to Kirstills. I hope your music prelim went awesome hon( ****Note that when it flashes back to earlier in the day, it is not a flashback through Liz's point of view. Originally it was going to be, but I needed to put Max's opinion in it so it is just a flashback and through no one's point of view.***  
  
I get up in the evenin' and I ain't got nothing to say. I come home in the mornin.' I go to bed feelin the same way. I ain't nothin' but tired. Man I'm just tired and bored with myself Hey there baby I could use just a little help. You can't start a fire. You can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire even f were just dancing in the dark Messages keep getting clearer. And radio's on and I'm losing myself around this place. I take a look in the mirror. I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face. And I ain't gettin nowhere. I'm just live in a dump like this. There's something happenin' somewhere. Baby I just know there is. Can't start a fire. You cant start a fire without a spark. This guns for hire even if were just dancin in the dark You sit around getting' older. Yes that's a joke and its on me. Shake this world off my shoulder. Come on baby the laughs on me. Stay on the street of this town and they'll be carving you up alright. Say You gotta stay hungry. Hey baby I'm just about starving tonight. Dying for some action. I'm sick of sitting around here trying to write this book. I need a love reaction. Come on Baby just give me one look. Can't star t a fire crying from a broken heart. You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart. This gun's for hire even if we're just dancin in the dark. Even if were just dancin in the dark Even if were just dancin in the dark. Hey baby. Liz wiped the table down with a wet rag as she listened to the song on the speaker. It was an old one that she recognized but couldn't quite place. It bothered her that it seemed to relate to her life. She thought back to the day's events, and shuddered. This song definitely portrayed her love life.  
  
Biology Class earlier that day  
  
Liz sat at the table she always sat at. Max usually sat beside her, but he wasn't at school yet. She glanced at the circular clock on the wall, and realized that she was especially early for class. She didn't mind though. She doodled on her Chapter 5 notes she had taken the night before and hummed to herself. She was brought out of her reverie by a cheerleader who sat down next to her in Max's seat. "Liz Parker right?" the bubbly girl asked. Liz nodded. "Well as a friendly caution, I'm gonna warn you to stay away from Max Evans. He's out of your grasp sweetie." The girl smiled and Liz wanted to puke at the sight of the girl's perfectly white teeth. Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything with Max Evans. He's my lab partner. That's it." Liz returned to her doodling pretending not to notice the girl's glare as she walked away. Afew minutes later Max came in. She knew he had entered because all the girls started giggling and staring. "Hey Katie," he said to the girl who had 'warned' Liz. "Hey," Katie replied with a dreamy look on her face. Max pretended not to notice as he sat down next to Liz. "Hey Liz," he said as he took his bio notebook out of his bag. "Hey," she replied coldly. Max was taken back. He had noticed her change over the past couple of weeks, and had been meaning to ask her what was wrong. He kept putting it off because he somehow knew it had to do with him. He'd wake up in the middle of the night sweating. He had noticed he couldn't concentrate at football practice, and at the game last Friday he only scored two touchdowns. He had been listening to the Counting Crows constantly as he tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with the petite brunette. He had been fooling himself for the past two weeks, but he knew he couldn't anymore. "Hey Liz, do you work today?" He asked. She nodded. "Why?" she asked once again in a cold voice. "I just thought I'd stop by. I need to talk to you."  
  
Crashdown PRESENT TIME  
  
Max walked through the doors of the restaurant and was greeted by swooning girls. He didn't care about them though. He was here on the sole purpose of finding Liz. He knew if he didn't talk to her, he'd go crazy. He had to tell her how he felt no matter what it did to his reputation. He saw her sitting at the counter and quickly walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up out of the chair. "We need to talk," he said urgently. She scowled but led him to the backroom. "This better be good," she told him as the door closed behind them. "Liz here me out. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. The second you came to Roswell I was infatuated with you. Your love and passion for science, your intelligence..it all just amazed me. I broke up with my girlfriend because I liked you, and I've been unable to concentrate on anything. I've tried to tell myself it won't work, but I can't lie to myself anymore. Would you do me the honor of being my date Whitman's party after the game on Friday?"  
  
So I know the actual story part was short, but I thought that was a good stopping place. Please give me feedback, and expect the new part by next Saturday. 


	13. Happy Days pt 13

"Happy Days" part 13  
  
Author's Note: Sorry the update is kinda late. I thought I had put Sunday and not Saturday. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this part(  
  
Liz was taken by surprised. Never in a million years did she expect Max Evans to ask her on a date, let alone a date in public. Part of her felt overwhelmed and so very lucky. She knew how popular he was. The girls in the bathroom talked about him as if he was a god, and she knew why. He had those bangs that went across his forehead in a boyish yet adorable way. He had amber eyes that could read into your soul. She shuddered. She knew this was too good to be true. She knew she should be wary and questioning. She suddenly remembered what she overheard Max saying to that guy and her heart sank. This was a prank. It was a joke to embarrass her. "No, I won't go with you. I can't." Liz told him as she looked him straight in the eye. She ran off crying ignoring his pleas to reconsider.  
  
Max felt as if he had been slapped. He had never had a girl turn him down before. It felt strange and unreal. He also admitted to himself, that that wasn't the problem. He didn't really care anymore about status. Liz had changed him for the better. He just had to prove it to her. He ran his fingers through his hair as he prayed silently to let Liz forgive him for whatever he had done. He was determined to win her heart even if he had to lose everything in the process.  
  
Alex sat down on the Evan's couch and drank the coke Isabel had given him. "I don't know what's up with Max these days. He's been all weird," Isabel apologized as she sat down on the arm of the couch. "It's no big deal," Alex said as he shrugged. He meant it too. If Max being scatter brained would result in him spending alone time with Isabel Evans, he didn't care. "Alex can I ask you a question?" Isabel asked as she twirled her fingers together. "Yup," he replied as he stared at the family photos that adorned the wall. "Are you really here to see Max?" Isabel was suddenly embarassed. How could she have asked him that?! Sure she thought he was sorta cute, but he was Max's best friend!!! There was nothing more than attraction to him. There couldn't be. He would never like her back. He thought of her as a little sister, and she was certain that was it.  
  
Tess strolled through the paint isle of Michael's. She hummed to herself as she picked up a bottle of red paint. "Is this a good color?" she asked Kyle. "Sure," Kyle replied as he tried not to stare at her. She must know that he liked her, and through spending time with her he had noticed she wasn't such a bitch all the time. "Okay, then we'll get it." She put it in the all ready-filled basket that hung from her arm. "So all we need now are paint brushes?" She aksed making sure she didn't leave anything off. Kyle glanced at the list in his hand and nodded. "Paint brushes and then we're done." They went to the paintbrush isle and then proceeded to go to the front of the store where they paid.  
  
"So all you do is set the equation equal to zero?" Maria asked as she bit on the end of her pencil. "Yup that's it." Michael didn't mind this tutoring thing. He got some money, which he really needed, and Maria wasn't so bad. She was kinda cute too. "Wow, this is a lot easier than I though!" Maria said as she smiled at him. Michael glanced down at his feet feeling slightly uncomfortable. He sat in her gigantic living room feeling suddenly out of place. The floor was marble, and the counter tops were granite. Freshly polished silver gave the kitchen an attractive touch. He thought about the pricey paintings that were all over her house compared to the mess, trash, and furniture from GoodWill that made up his home. "I have to go," he said as he began to get his things together. "Good job, Maria," he mumbled as he headed to the door.  
  
Maria had no idea what was going on. One second she thought everything was fine, and the next he seemed to want to be anywhere but with her. Her bottom lip trembled and she tried to keep from crying. She had enjoyed spending time with Michael and he had helped her so much with her school stuff!!! Suddenly a thought crept into her mind, and she knew she had to follow through with it.  
  
So how was that? I hope you liked it. Exams are coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to update. The earliest would be Thursday, but don't count on it. If I don't update Thursday, I won't be able to until the end of the following week. Pray for me during my exams and once Xmas break gets here, I will update a lot( 


	14. Happy Days part 14

"Happy Days" part 14  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't get an update out to ya'll earlier. I've been extremely busy with exams and holiday stuff. Exams went pretty well (chem sucked but I wasn't the only one who found it hard so hopefully he'll curve it). I'm getting the part out today (yeah!!!) Thanks a bunch for the feedback!!! I hope ya'll like this part.  
  
Maria stood up really fast and took a deep breath before heading to the door. She beat Michael to it though barely. She quickly turned the key and locked the door. Taking the key out of the lock, she placed it in her back pocket of her tight Gap jeans. She turned her attention to Michael. "You're not going anywhere," she said as she stepped towards him. "Maria." he murmured. He had no idea what was going on, and Maria really didn't either. All she knew was, he couldn't leave. "You can't leave," she repeated as she shortened the gap between them. "Why not?" he asked slightly ticked off. Maria didn't answer him. Instead she pressed her body against his. Her lips connected with his, and she could swear electric sparks were flying. He eagerly returned her kisses and soon they were lying on the couch with their arms moving fast and vigorously over the other's body.  
  
"Isabel, that isn't true!" Alex said as he chuckled. They were lounging around in the Evan's den. "Oh my gosh, you are such a liar!" She told him as she playfully slapped him. "You did sleep with Trisha and everyone knows it!" "I did not!" Alex replied. Isabel didn't say anything though it was obvious she still believed he did. Suddenly Alex grabbed her and began tickling her sides. She laughed and fell down onto her back. Not thinking about it, Alex fell on top of her as he proceeded to tickle her. "Take it back!" He yelled as he attacked her side. "No.never!" Isabel yelled back as she let out a massive kick sending Alex flying onto the other side of the couch. "Ouch!" he replied as he tried to recover, but it was too late. Isabel was long gone.  
  
Max strolled through the isle of the record store picking up a cd every now and then before placing it back on the shelf. He couldn't seem to find the one he was looking for. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew that when he would pick, he'd know it was right. After leaving the Crashdown dejected and hurt, he headed over to Alex's. Alex's mother had said he wasn't home, and Max didn't feel like chasing him all around town anyway. He didn't want to go home either so instead he drove to a little nearby town. He had stopped at a gas station and grabbed a pack of beer. The reason he had come to this town was because he knew, the owner sold alcohol to minors. Max then drove out to the desert and parked. He got out of the car and took the beer and began walking. He hadn't been out here in awhile. His parents used to take Isabel and him here to have picnics. He smiled at the memory. He also had take a number of girls here, and wooed them with his charm. A number of innocent girls had fallen for his gorgeous smile and soulful eyes in this desert. Disgusted with himself, Max took one of the cans and opened it. He took a big swig enjoying the feeling of the liquid in his mouth. He sat down on the dusty ground and proceeded to drink that can of beer as well as the other 5 in the pack. He thought the beer would make him feel better, but it didn't. It only made him feel worse. He decided to go back to Roswell, and do something about his predicament. He sang along to the radio with enthusiasm only a lonely drunkard could have. He was going to just go home, when he noticed Roswell's Song Pics. "Perfect." he muttered to himself as he parked his car and headed in.  
  
Ok..sorry it's short and sucks. There was no M/L interaction, but there will be in the next part. If the Max part was confusing, I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry as I write this. Basically Max was in the cd store and then there's a flashback semiexplaining why he was there. Later on, it will be fully explained. I'll try to update by Xmas, but if I don't, expect one the day after at the latest. Merry Christmas everyone! ~Liz~ 


	15. Happy Days pt 15

"Happy Days" part 15  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It belongs to Eric Carmen.  
  
Author's Note: I hope all of ya'll are having/had a very merry Christmas. Thanks for the wonderful support and please keep the feedback coming!!! I hope you enjoy this part and once again merry Christmas!  
  
Maria leaned against Michael as she tried not to doze off. After spending quite awhile making out, they had decided to watch a movie. Maria's mom, Amy, had liked movies a lot so they owned a wide variety of movies and dvds. Also since her mother was hardly home because she owned a store on Main Street and was in the process of opening another one in Grapevine, a town nearby, Amy failed to be home a lot hence another reason to own movies. Amy thought it was the perfect thing to entertain her only daughter with. If she just popped in A Night's tale, hunky Heath Ledger would be on her mind and not the fact that she hadn't seen either of her parents in three days. Maria's father was an alcoholic jerk who was the president of a large corporation that's mail purpose was to force poor people to sell their land for cheap prices so that Maria's father could build Walmart, McDonalds, and other stores.  
  
Maria sighed as she changed positions. She had promised herself she wouldn't let this get to her. When both of her parents had failed to show up at her thirteenth birthday party and May, the maid, was forced to supervise it, Maria had decided to not let them get to her. Just no matter how much she told herself they didn't matter, they still managed to hurt her. A silent tear fell down her face and onto Michael's shirt. He felt the wet spot on him and looked down. "What the hell? Maria are you ok?" he asked as all thoughts of Armageddon flew from his mind. She shook her head no, and he pulled her close to him and tried to comfort her the best he could.  
  
Max lay on his bed throwing his plush football up in the air. He was extremely bored, terribly upset, and slightly disoriented. He wasn't sure what compelled him to buy that cd. "That's it." he muttered to himself as he suddenly sat up. He couldn't take this any more. He had to do something about his problem with Liz, and he had to do it now! He grabbed his wallet and keys and put them in his back pocket. He grabbed his cd and his portable cd player and headed out to his car.  
  
Liz handed the men in blackberry pie to the customer and smiled. "Enjoy!" She said overly cheerfully as she headed away. She sat down on the counter and sighed. She was really upset right now, and felt like leaving Roswell. Infact she was so dejected she felt like quitting today and heading out. She had always wanted to visit California, and this was her chance.  
  
"Ok so then Joe was like.Juanita was coming on to me!" Tess said giggling. She and Kyle were sitting in a diner in Grapevine. She liked spending time with him but shuddered at the thought of people seeing her with him! They were all ready giving her a hard time about the art project. What would happen if they knew she was sharing a milkshake with him? "Juanita Livingston?" Kyle asked grinning. He couldn't imagine Juanita and Joe together. Joe was just a notch below Max and Alex. In other words, he was almost perfect. Juanita was akward and not very smart. She didn't know how to carry herself, and he saw her pick her nose in chemistry the other day. He was always open to different people and not one to degrade others, but Juanita was also a bitch. She thought she was better than him. She thought she was as good as Tess.  
  
Suddenly the restaurant was quiet. At first Liz didn't know what was going on but then she looked up and saw Max holding a cordless microphone and a white rose. He walked over to her and gave her the rose. Music began to blare out as Max started to sing.  
  
I've been meaning to tell you  
  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
  
I look at you and I fantasize  
  
Darlin' tonight  
  
Now I've got you in my sights  
  
With these hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
I want to hold you so hear me out  
  
I want to show you what love's all about  
  
Darlin' tonight  
  
Now I've got you in my sight  
  
With these hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
Now I've got you in my sight  
  
With these hungry eyes  
  
Now did I take you by surprise  
  
I need you to see  
  
This love was meant to be  
  
  
  
After he was through, all the girls in the restaurant clapped. Max pretended not to notice as he walked up to Liz. "Will you forgive me?" he asked silently hoping she would. She nodded eagerly. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Liz closed her eyes as she waited for his lips to meet hers, and when they did she once again realized why girls fell for him.  
  
  
  
You like it? Please leave feedback. Expect the update by Monday!!! 


	16. Happy Days pt 16

"Happy Days" part 16  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope ya'll are having a super holiday time. Ummm..this note is kinda important cuz it deals w/ the future of this story. I was trying to think about where I see this story going, and I personally do better with the angst then I do with the actual romance. Most of the couples are getting closer and are either together or almost together. I see this story as having two more chapters and an epilogue(which surprisingly I've already written). I want to finish this by the time school starts which is a week from today so the good news is, you can expect a lot of updates!!! If you want me to write another story or if you want to collaborate on a story, tell me. With track and school, I won't be able to update a lot, but I'll try my best. If you have any suggestions or ideas, email me smu57@hotmail.com, and like always leave tons of feedback!  
  
"Liz, come out!" Isabel said slightly exasperated. She, Maria, and Liz were at the mall trying to find something to wear to Alex's party that night. Max made her take Liz, and at first she was really pissed off about it. Now that she and Liz had spent some time together, she actually thought she was nice and cool. "I don't want to." a meek voice uttered. "Come on, Liz," Maria said trying to coax her. "You'll look great. I mean you have a body to die for!" Finally the door opened slightly and Liz stuck her head out. "Ya'll won't laugh will you?" They shook their heads and watched amazed as Liz appeared looking gorgeous! She was dressed in a short black dress with a daring slit. It looked chick and fashionable yet elegant and classic. "It is perfect!" Maria exclaimed. "Ya you look super!" Isabel agreed.  
  
A few minutes later, the trio left the boutique holding the shopping bag. "Max will die!" Isabel said giggling. She had helped pay for the dress. Technically it was Max, but still. She hoped Liz wasn't upset or embarrassed or something. "Really?" Liz asked laughing nervously. Everything about this night terrified yet excited her. "Will he really like it?" "Are you kidding?" Maria asked scoffing. "Now girls, Isabel and I need something just as hot as Liz's outfit!" They entered another dress shop that was privy and fashionable. "I'm looking for a dress that is kinda out there, but you know will look totally good on me," Maria said as she began looking on the first rack. "Isabel, this is so completely you," Maria said holding up a red spaghetti strap midriff top." "I like that," Isabel replied. "And I have a black leather skirt that would go with it."  
  
Isabel went to the dressing room to try it on while Liz and Maria continued to look. "I think I'll try this on," Maria told Liz as she took a silk top with bright festive patterns on it. She went to the back to try it on as well. Both girls liked the outfits and paid for them. They then headed to the food court to have some ice cream.  
  
Max pulled up to Liz's apartment complex feeling slightly nervous. He got out of the car to go to her door and pulled his leather jacket closer to his body. It was getting cool outside. He found her apartment among the others and knocked on the door. A second later she opened the door and stepped outside. Once Max saw her, he knew he had a reason to be nervous. She looked like a dream. She reminded him of his childhood fantasies of Audrey Hephurn. "You look gorgeous," he told her as they walked to his jeep. He opened her door and then proceeded to go to his side of the car and get in. He started the engine and knew it would take all the concentration in the world to drive the short distance to Alex's.  
  
Maria was feeling slightly queasy. She told Michael about the party and hinted she wanted to go with him. He took the hint, and said he'd pick her up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to figure out why he liked her. She put on this whole air of having self-confidence, but in reality she was as scared and insecure as every other girl out there. The doorbell rang, and she gave one last glance in the mirror smiling a sad smile. She then grabbed her key and headed to the door. "Hey." she said as she closed the door behind her and welcomed the chilly breeze. "Hey." he replied completely in awe at her appearance.  
  
Tess was wearing a blue mini dress that made her eyes sparkle more than usual. She applied glitter all over her back and neck. "I look good." she purred as she left her house to go to the Evan's. She and Isabel were going to the party together. She hoped Kyle would be there, though she knew he wouldn't. He wasn't invited to these types of things. She felt guilty for not inviting him, but she didn't want to lose her status..not even for Kyle.  
  
She pulled into the Evan's driveway and got out. She didn't bother to knock. Instead she just walked in and spotted Isabel sitting on the couch. "Hon, you look incredible!" She exclaimed. "You too," Isabel replied smiling. Isabel didn't mind going with Tess. They usually went to these types of things together and then got together with guys at the party. She felt giddy about going to Alex's. Originally the party was going to be the night before after the football game, but Alex's parents decided not to leave until today, Saturday, so he moved the party.  
  
Hope you liked it! The next part takes place at the party. Look up for the update on Thursday or Friday. I hope ya'll have a great New Year's Eve/Day. ~Liz~ 


	17. Happy Days pt 17

"Happy Days" part 17  
  
Author's Note: We are to the final part of the story. I just want to thank you so much for sticking with me. It means so much that you have read this story, stuck by it, and supported it. ***Please also note that there will be an epilogue and thank yous posted soon.***  
  
I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. For some reason I couldn't upload any chapters.  
  
Also keep in mind I am willing and able to write another story, a sequel, or collaborate on one. If you have any suggestions leave a review or email me. Smu57@hotmail.com.  
  
As always feedback is wanted!  
  
I love rock and roll. Put another dime in the juke box baby!!! Liz Parker walked into the party both amazed and disgusted. People were everywhere doing everything. Some were gyrating while others were throwing up. "Hey Max," Alex greeted his best friend. "Beer's were it always is," Alex informed the duo before walking off to greet other people. "Liz do you want something to drink?" Max asked as they pushed their way through the crowd. They entered the kitchen which had three coolers sitting on the ground with beer cans soaking in cold ice. Liz shook her head as she watched Max get a beer can out of the cooler and open it. "Are you sure? I could get you something nonalcoholic." Max told her as he took a swig of the drink.  
  
A few minutes later Alex walked back up to the twosome. "Hey, Max, can I talk to you for a sec?" Max nodded and followed Alex to the corner of the room. "What's up?" Max asked. "What the hell you doin here with rags?" Alex asked appalled. Max frowned irritated. "She isn't what you think. I like her, Alex. She is smart and nice and really pretty. I mean look at her," Max nodded in the direction of Liz, and Alex followed his gaze. For the first time he really look at Liz Parker, and to his amazement he saw a beautiful girl. "She is hot," Alex agreed. "Isabel take her shopping," Alex stated rather than asked. Max nodded and proceeded to tell Alex he needed to get back to Liz.  
  
Max took another sip of his beer. He walked up to Liz and apologized for leaving her. She smiled. "It's all right." "Do want some coke or something?" Max asked Liz. She nodded and they headed to the garage to get some.  
  
Isabel and Tess entered the party fashionably late. They pretended not to notice that all the guys were turning their heads to catch a glimpse of the two cheerleaders. Tess looked at Isabel and giggled. Isabel smiled back, but then was distracted because Alex had just entered the room. "Ladies." he greeted them. He smiled a broad smile as he checked Isabel out. "Wanna dance?" he asked her. She smiled and accepted leaving Tess behind. Irritated Tess, grabbed a drink. She quickly gulped it down and grabbed another. Pretty soon she was really wasted and even more depressed. "I'll call Kyle," she slurred as she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed his number.  
  
Maria opened the door of Whitman's home and sauntered in. She didn't seem to notice that Michael felt out of place. She was determined to have a good time and not think about her problems. "Let's dance," Maria told Michael as she grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. She moved her body slowly and seductively as she closed the gap between her and Michael. "Shh.just feel it," she whispered as she began to run her hands down his body. "Just feel it," Michael muttered to himself as he too began to let loose and explore Maria's body.  
  
Kyle rushed into the Whitman's home trying to find Tess. She had called him a few minutes ago and was obviously very drunk. He needed to find her before she made a mistake. He walked from room to room with no luck. Finally he decided to go search outside. He found her sitting on the pool's edge casually moving her finger through the water. "Hey," he said as he took a seat next to her. "Look at me. I'm a mess," Tess muttered as a tear fell down her face. "I mean I have everything supposedly, but if I really do.why do I feel like this?" Kyle shrugged. He didn't know what to tell her. A few months ago he would've scoffed at her. He hated the whole poor little rich me act, but now he knew it wasn't an act. He knew Tess had her problems just like everyone else, and he knew she needed someone to be there for her just like everyone else. He hugged her to his body and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "I don't know what to say," he finally said. "But I do I'm here for you."  
  
Isabel and Alex were having a great time. They had been dancing for what must have been a couple of hours, but to them it felt like minutes. A slow song came on, and Isabel sighed in relief. She was getting tired. Without thinking she moved closer to Alex and placed her head on his shoulder. Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Soon the song ended,and once again a fast song played. "Want to go somewhere else?" Alex asked. Isabel nodded and he lead her out of theliving room. "Alex I have a question. Do you ever think of me as more than Max's sister?" She suddenly began to blush. Why would she ask such a thing?! "All the time," Alex said sheepishly. "Really?" she asked hoping she didn't imagine him saying that. "Really." And for the first time, Alex realized Isabel liked him. He silenty said a prayer of thank you, and then bent down to kiss his crush.  
  
Liz and Max were laying side by side on top of the jeep. "Do you think that is the big dipper?" Liz asked as she pointed out a constellation. "Ya. My sister and I used to always go outside at night in the summer and look at the stars." Max said smiling. Liz smiled as well. She was having a good time with Max. "Liz, are you having fun?" Max asked as he gave a sideways glance at her. "Yes, I'm having an awesome time," She smiled at him and scooted closer so that their bodies were inseperable.  
  
Ok...so I'm aware that this was pretty cheesy and so typically hallmark, but I didn't know how else to end it. I hope you enjoyed the story! 


	18. Happy Days epilogue

"Happy Days" epilogue  
  
Author's Note: So here is the epilogue. Once again this is extreme cheese, but I didn't really know how else to end it. Thanks so much for reading, and I will be back with thank yous!  
  
(2 months since Alex's party)  
  
Things had changed in those two short months since Alex's party. Liz and Max were always together, and people began to accept her. Some even thought she and Max were cute together and wished them luck. Secretly though, they still hated her for taking the gorgeous Max Evans away from them, and for the first time in her life, girls began to envy Liz Parker.  
  
Isabel and Alex were a dream couple. She was the cute head cheerleader and he was the great football player. When they walked through the halls at school, people would move aside to let them by. People paid more attention to them now that they were together. It heightened their popularity, but they had both changed. They were more considerate of others, and didn't care so much about status anymore.  
  
Michael and Maria were the same horn dogs they were two months earlier. They became puplic with their relationship at Alex's and hadn't looked back since.  
  
Tess and Kyle are a different story. They took it slow. Tess finally acknowledged she like Kyle at the party, and after his jaw dropped from the floor he admitted he liked her too. They began to date each other though not exclusively. They went on dates to the movies every weekend for a month, before agreeing to become a couple.  
  
Through their newfound relationships, the eight teenagers also found friends.  
  
(Present Day Evan's living room)  
  
Max sat on the floor leaning his back against the couch. Liz sat between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Both were very content and in love. Isabel and Alex cuddled on the chair next to the sofa. Michael and Maria shared the couch, and Tess and Kyle got the other chair. All of them had become really good friends over the past two months. They had gotten together to watch movies since Mr. and Mrs. Evans were out of town for the weekend.  
  
Liz yawned as the credits of The Bourne Identity began to play. "Matt Damon is soooo cute!" Tess said as she began to giggle. "I know," Isabel and Maria said agreeing. Liz just sat there trying to comprehend all that had happened over the past two months. "Liz.Liz." Isabel was calling her name. "Huh?" Liz asked sheepishly. "What do you think of Matt?" Liz blushed. "He's cute."  
  
"I don't know about ya'll, but I can't take this anymore," Max joked as he pushed stop on the vcr. The tv returned to normal, and Fonzie adorned the screen. Suddenly the sound of the Happy Days theme song began to play, and all eight teens began to sing along. 


	19. Thanks!

~Hey everyone~  
  
I have a dentist appointment tomorrow so I'm posting my thank yous today.  
  
I know I had mentioned collaborating, sequels, and new stories, but I've given it some thought, and I'm going to take a break for awhile. I will be back and writing soon.  
  
I've gotten so much wonderful feedback and support and it means so much to me. For anyone to take the time to read let alone review my story, thrills me. I'm so used to reading these awesome stories written by really talented people, and I've always thought that my writing ability is so little and not really significant compared to their's.  
  
For those of you who have never written or posted a story, I suggest you do. It gives you a whole new perspective.  
  
Though I appreciate everyone who reads this fic, I only have the time to mention a few people.  
  
Kirsty aka Kirstills- Thanks for reading sweetie. I love your story and will continue to read it.  
  
CordyChase- Thanks for wanting to write with me. It means so much. Like I said earlier, I'm gonna take a break for awhile. Sorry.  
  
Sarah Helen- Thanks as well for wanting to write with me. You're a great writer, and I am really flattered. I'm gonna take a break from writing for awhile. Sorry.  
  
Roswell~Pixie~Chick You are an awesome person. You've stuck by this story the whole time. Thanks!  
  
Fairy 8Skr(sorry if I got your name wrong. I'm in a hurry. Sorry) Thanks for reading! You've been great.  
  
Thanks everyone~ ~Liz~ 


End file.
